chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Alvin
Alvin & Friends in The Adventures of the American Rabbit is another upcoming new movie planned by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube. Plot The story begins just after the birth of Robert Rabbit. As his parents and friends welcome him into the world, a mysterious old rabbit who walks with a cane greets young Rob and disappears. Neither parent knows who he is, each assuming that he was from the opposite side of the family. Rob grows up as a normal child, meets his uncle Rabbit and his cousins Bugs Bunny, Brer Rabbit, and Roger Rabbit with Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs, Baby Kermit, Papa Smurf, Garfield, Alf, Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Simba, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria,Terk, Louis, Genie, Mickey Mouse, Baloo, Jiminy Cricket, Tommy Pickles, and all characters are heroes, skilled at sports and playing the piano, each time the old rabbit shows up, inquiring about Rob's talents and attitude, then disappears. One day, his parents become endangered by a falling boulder. Rob sprints towards them and changes into a star and striped spangled superhero on golden rollerskates. The old rabbit reappears and tells Rob that he is the American Rabbit, capable of changing into superhero form when he sprints and changing back to normal when he says his own name. As Rob moves to the big city, he decides to keep his secret identity hidden. He finds a job as a piano player in the Panda Monium, a nightclub run by a panda named Teddy and a female rabbit named Bunny O'Hare. The club is harassed by a gang of jackals who run a Mafia-style protection racket. When Teddy refuses to buy insurance from the Jackals, they return on their motorcycles and wreck the club during a White Brothers show, while Rob is too focused on his playing to drive them off as the American Rabbit. Bunny O'Hare and Teddy organize a march and rally the next day. Walt, the Jackals' well-dressed boss and whom Oogie Boogie, Lord Rothbart, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Ichy and Dil, Shere Khan, Pete, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Dr. Facilier, Yzma, Clayton, Jafar, Maleficent, Makunga, The Grand Duke of Owls, Judge Frollo, Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth), and all characters are villians work for, orders them to ride their motorcycles in the march. They cause a disturbance while Walt's buzzard destroys cables on both side of the bridge, but are thwarted by the American Rabbit. Teddy then announces his plans to do a cross-country tour with the White Brothers, which will allow him to raise enough money to rebuild the Panda Monium. An irritated Walt orders the Jackals to kidnap a gorilla named Ping Pong and force him to destroy the American Rabbit. They take him to a secret lair in the Grand Canyon and threaten to drown him if he refuses to help, but Rob discovers that Ping Pong is missing. He sends Teddy, Bunny, and the White Brothers rafting down the river and is captured by the Jackals, but manages to turn into the American Rabbit and rescue Ping Pong. Rob and the gang decide to go to New Orleans to play at The Hog and Frog, but find that it has been burnt down. O'Hare sees an advertisement for a band to play at the Paradise club. They end up with the club until Rob realizes that the manager is part of the Jackal gang. Rob and his friends board a boat, where they are trapped inside while Walt and his crew engulf the boat in flames. Rob becomes the American Rabbit and manages to get everybody off the boat before it explodes. Bunny O'Hare starts to worry about Rob, but the American Rabbit assures her that he's fine. He promises to search for Rob and learn more about the mysterious fire, and overhears Walt and the Jackals planning to head to New York, where their master plan is afoot. The American Rabbit heads back into the water, where he transforms back into Rob and swims to shore. He suggests to Teddy that they should go to New York. Worried that they do not have instruments, Teddy tells them that he's got connections (who turn out to be penguins). Meanwhile, Walt and the Jackals kidnap a chocolate-making moose and his son and rent the Statue of Liberty for a day. They rig it with dynamite, and Walt threatens to blow up the visiting public if they refuse to serve him. The American Rabbit discovers the dynamite, follows Walt's voice to his hiding place, and clobbers him. Walt's clothes are the only thing that remain; it is revealed that "Walt" is actually the buzzard, Vultor. After threatening to blow up the Statue of Liberty with his doomsday switch, he forces the American Rabbit to deliver an announcement to the public: Vultor and the Jackals are in total control of the city, those who oppose them will be killed, and those who obey them will be rewarded with chocolate. Vultor and the Jackals gradually enact their laws upon the city, and the American Rabbit disappears from the public eye. However, the city turns on the Jackals, and Teddy, Bunny, Ping Pong, and the White Brothers free the moose and his son. Vultor curses the Jackals, dismissing them as traitors for siding with the people, and swears that he will destroy the American Rabbit (and the city) with his doomsday switch. Humiliated and defeated, Rob catches a taxi and tells the driver that he's a failure. The taxi driver turns out to be the elderly rabbit from the beginning of the film, who advises Rob that he can't win 'em all, but he can make "a power play of his own." Rob notices an ad for Niagara Falls, which brings him back to action. He cuts the power supply to the city, causing the doomsday switch to be deactivated. Vultor faces the American Rabbit once and for all, but the Rabbit chases him into a blizzard and refuses his offer to join forces. Vultor makes one last attempt to kill the American Rabbit by diving at him, but misses and plunges to his death. Ash ties a stick with fire on it to Shere Khan's tail to scare him away, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy beat up Pete, Jack rips off Oogie's skin and squishes on one of his bugs, Genie uses Tantor to blow away Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Simba fights Scar away, Rothbart tranforms himself into The Great Animal, but is shot by Timon using his arrow, Terk breaks Dr. Facilier's tailsman causing him to get dragged into the Underworld, Roger wishes for Jafar and Maleficent to get into the lamp for the next 10,000 years, Tigger uses a flashlight to scare away the Grand Duke of Owls, Louis tells Makunga, Yzma and Frollo to go back to where they belongs, Baloo knocks down Clayton, the Penguins defeated Ichy by throwing him into the sky, Alex scares away Dil, Arthur and Cecil, and Pumbaa and Cera headbutt Team Rocket into the sky. The American Rabbit returns as Rob to rescue his friends, and gets a kiss from Bunny O'Hare. Trivia *Papa Smurf, Garfield, Alf, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Simba, Bugs Bunny, Baloo, Jiminy Cricket, Jake Spankehiemer and his family (from Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer) (excluding Cousin Mel), the Alpha and Omega gang, Sam I-Am and the guy in the Big Hat (from Green Eggs and Ham), Ben, Grandpa Max, Freakazoid, Cosgrove, Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, Fu-Fu, Ogden O. Ostrich, Sheldon S. Cargo, Holey Moley, Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, Oswald the lucky rabbit, the Histeria gang, the Xiaolin Showdown gang, Tom and Jerry, the Pajanimals, Tarzan, Jane, Professor Porter, Genie, Louis, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Jeremy the crow, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Mike and Sulley, Earl and his family, Spongebob and his friends, Bloom and her friends, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Charley, Jetta, Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Minya, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, Thomas the tank engine and his friends, Theodore Tugboat, the Tiny Toons, Blard Simpleton, the Mickey Mouse gang the Looney Tunes gang the Magic School Bus Gang, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Ttark, Skunk, Fox, Dink the little dinosaur and his friends, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Reese Ambler, Rydell, Meta Knight, Crash Bandicoot, Mordecai, Rigby, Pajama Sam, Bowser's Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Team, Alex, Melman, Marty, Gloria, Toucan Sam and his nehews, Tony the tiger, Loke Groundrunner and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Wishbone, Napoleon, Birdo, the Vultures, Zazu, Kronk, Euchariah and his grandparents (from Halloween is Grinch Night), all characters are heroes the Bowser family, the Ancient Minister, Asajj Ventress, King Dedede, Escargoon, Star Wolf Team, Team Rocket, Black Helmet Man, Arthur, Cecil, Toucan Dan, King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Bagan (from the Super Godzilla SNES video game), Megalon, Gigan Oogie Boogie, Lord Rothbart, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Ichy and Dil, Shere Khan, Pete, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Dr. Facilier, Yzma, Clayton, Jafar, Maleficent, Makunga, The Grand Duke of Owls, Judge Frollo, and all characters are villians will guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film (taken from an HDNet movies airing of the film) with NTSC bits from the Alvin & The Chipmnks series, the Baby Looney Tunes movies, the Muppet Babies movies, the Winnie the Pooh movies, the Pokémon movies, The Land Before Time series, The Lion King trilogy, Madagascar, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, Tarzan, Tarzan & Jane, The Princess and the Frog, the Aladdin trilogy, Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, The Prince and the Pauper, Mickey's House of Villains, Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue, A Goofy Movie, An Extremely Goofy Movie, Space Jam, Looney Tunes: Back in Action, The Jungle Book 1 and 2,'' Talespin: Plunder and Lightning'', Rock-a-Doodle, The Swan Princess trilogy, The Emperor New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, Song of the South, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and all movies collection. *Rob Rabbit is revealed to be the nephew of Rabbit in this film. *Both Grandpa Longneck and Vultor were voiced by the late Kenneth Mars. Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Superhero Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:LionKingHeartsFantasyFilms Category:LionKingRulezAgain1 Category:Musical Films Category:Spin-off films Category:Alvin&TheChipmunks Presents/Muppet Tunes Babies Captain Pictures/ToonJoey34/ToonFanJoey Productions Category:DeviantART